


His boyf???? A FURRY???

by trashy_chocolate



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Accidentally took serious for a joke fic???, And also has a tumblr, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Jeremy can draw, Jeremy is a furry and torments rich with it, M/M, mild NSFW
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-02
Updated: 2017-08-02
Packaged: 2018-12-10 09:03:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11688414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trashy_chocolate/pseuds/trashy_chocolate
Summary: Rich had been sitting in his room for a good hour or so, just thinking. No matter what angle he looked at it from, he could only reach one conclusion. Jeremy Heere was a little shit bent on ruining his life with furry jokes.





	His boyf???? A FURRY???

**Author's Note:**

> Hey look!! another thing I wrote to put off writing my other GOOD FICS!!!  
> Me: I want more jerich content  
> Me @ me: write an overly serious joke fic about Jeremy tormenting Rich with furry jokes

Rich had been sitting in his room for a good hour or so, just thinking. No matter what angle he looked at it from, he could only reach one conclusion. Jeremy Heere was a little shit bent on ruining his life with furry jokes.

* * *

 

At the start of the week, they'd been talking animatedly in the hallway when a sketchbook slipped out of Jeremy's bag and landed open on the floor. The pages fluttered for a moment before resting open on a page with a small cluster of doodles. They seemed to be drawings of a humanoid  _ squid,  _ which Rich was still having trouble wrapping his head around.

Jeremy had quickly kicked the book shut, shoving it back in his bag.

“Oh my god,” Rich had stage-whispered. “I can't believe my boyfriend is a furry.”

The comment was met with a sharp elbow to his stomach, along with the threat of “If you don't shut up right now we're not having sex for a week.”

He laughed, but refrained from saying anything else, because unlike with most things, he knew Jeremy would follow through on that threat. Sue him, he was a teenage boy. Alongside debilitating trauma and a shaky will to live, sex was absolutely one of the most important things on his mind.

So they kept walking until they reached Jeremy's next class, where he pressed a light kiss to Rich's cheek before heading off.

 

The next day, the two were spamming the group chat with flirting as usual when Jeremy sent something that was  _ clearly  _ meant for someone else.

_ jeremypresent: I mean I'd totally suck tony the tigers dick but I still want to know why you don't like cat girls _

_ jeremypresent: what is not to like???? _

_ jeremypresent: cat boys too _

_ jeremypresent: SHIT THIS IS THE WRONG CHAT _

_ marshmell: is there something you want to tell us jeremy _

_ jeremypresent: nO _

_ bich: jeremy, babe, tallass, light of my life _

_ valentinesday: One of those things is not like the other. _

_ bich: we all know you're a furry but did you have to bring thst into my good christian household _

_ jeremypresent: IT WAS N ACCINDETN _

_ jeremypresent: I DIDNG MEAN TO SEMD THAT HERE _

_ wakeywakeyeggsnjakey: Does this mean you're so embarrassed that you'll have to leave the chat and you and Rich will stop spamming us instead of just messaging each other privately? _

_ jeremypresent: hell no _

_ jeremypresent: rich, babe, sweetheart, sweet warm soft boy whom i love very much, _

_ bich: lanky piece of overbaked bread that is a surprisingly good kisser, _

_ jeremypresent: what happened to “babe, tallass, light of my life” _

_ bich: i got sick of ur furry shit _

_ jeremypresent: b-but _

_ jeremypresent: I wuv u!!! i wuv u so much my sweet wich uwu :3 _

_ bich: cursed _

_ jeremypresent: :'3c _

_ bich: put that hand down _

_ jeremypresent: :’3                  c _

_ bich: thats somehow even worse _

_ jeremypresent: owo _

_ bich: blocced _

They'd gone offline after that, Jeremy heading off to play video games with Michael or something. Rich dropped his phone, curling up on his bed. Just normal teenagers doing normal teenagers shit. Nothing to worry about.

 

Then, at school on Wednesday, Michael managed to slip him Jeremy's tumblr. His curiosity eventually got the better of him, and that night, he  found himself typing the url into his computer to give it a look.

His description read  _ “Jeremy | he/they | im dumb and i like to draw” _ . As Rich scrolled through the blog, he was unsurprised to find it a series of reblogged memes and original art posts. He should've expected that the main source of Jeremy's reblogs was a blog called “furrypostgenerator,” but it was still a small shock. A large amount of the art was either fanart, furry stuff, or vent art that occasionally fell into one of the other two categories. His personal tag was amusing, but still mildly concerning  _ (“Me: *looks at my self harm scars* Me: owo wats dis”). _ Overall, a typical tumblr blog that he would expect from his boyfriend.

With his father passed out, he didn't have  to worry about being too loud, so he decided to call Jeremy. The phone rang twice before he picked up, answering the call with a tired,  _ “Hey babe.” _

“Hey.”

_ “What's up?” _

Rich decided to just rip off the band-aid as quickly as possible.

“I found your tumblr.”

There was shrieking on the other end of the call, followed by a loud crash that he could only assume was Jeremy falling off his bed.

_ “You WHAT!?” _

He snickered into his hand, trying to not let the noise hit his phone's microphone.

“I found your tumblr,” he repeated.

_ “Rich, don't you dare go through my personal tag or I wil-” _

“Too late, I already did.”

_ “Okay I swear I have a therapist and I'm taking my meds they're just not. Very good. Or helpful.” _

“Huh?”

_ “Oh. Nevermind, forget I said that!” _

“Uh, okay.” 

Well then. That was awkward.

“Anyways I was just calling to let you know that you're a fucking furry and I'm exposing you to the group chat right now.”

_ “Rich. Babe. If you do that, I will fight you.” _

“You're a noodle, I'd win.”

_ “No sex for a month.” _

“Dammit. Ugh, fine.”

He swore he could hear Jeremy smirking on the other end. 

“Pissbaby,” he muttered into the receiver, before ending the call. He bookmarked the blog on his phone’s web browser, then moved to watching the group chat and chiming in with the occasional innuendo.

 

Thursday passed without any significant events, unless you counted a gaggle of freshmen walking in on Jeremy and Rich getting handsy in the boys bathroom as significant. They vowed to make sure they always used a stall in the future.

Jake swore he heard the high pitched screaming from his AP Lit class two rooms over. Rich punched him in the arm for that.

Nothing happened regarding Jeremy's furry tendencies. Little did Rich know, it was only the calm before the storm.

 

On Friday morning, Jeremy greeted him with a kiss on the forehead. He started to smile up at his boyfriend when a single word was uttered in his ear, sending a chill down his spine.

_ “Nya~” _

“Don't,” he started, his soft gaze switching to a glare. 

“Why not,” Jeremy cooed, leaning back against the lockers.

“I will share your tumblr with the group chat,” he threatened.

“I wouldn't do that if I were you uwu :3c”

“How did you just say that out loud? Jeremy, what the fuck are you doing?” 

Jeremy just kissed him on the cheek and smiled slyly, walking off to his first class with a spring in his step. Rich stood there, stunned and somewhat terrified, for a good minute before the bell rang and he had to head to class.

At lunch, Jeremy was slipping furry jokes into everything he said, along with the occasional purr in Rich's ear. It was infuriating, and attractive, in a strange way.

“Like, y’know,  _ nya~” _

He curled his hand in a paw-like manner, batting at Rich's arm.

“You stop that.” 

“Nyo.”

“Jeremy Heere, you stop those furry jokes right now.”

“X3!!”

_ “How are you saying that out loud!” _ He was damn near screeching at this point, incredibly fed up with his boyfriend’s furry bullshit.

“uwu don't hurt me I'm just a furry being himself owo ;3c”

“That's it, I'm breaking up with you.”

His smile only got bigger, eyes glimmering with some malicious intent. Rich jolted when he felt a hand against his crotch under the table, and Jeremy whispered something in his ear.

_ “owo wats dis?” _

He screamed so loudly it probably could've been heard from across the country, and Jeremy fell out of his chair laughing. The rest of the group looked at them in shock.

“What the fuck just happened,” Michael, Jake, and Chloe whispered in unison. “What the fuck.”

* * *

 

Yes, Jeremy Heere was a little shit, and a big furry, and sometimes he tormented Rich with shitty jokes. But Rich loved him all the same. God, did he love him. Even past the stupid furry jokes, even past his Mariana's Trench levels of low self-esteem, even past the one time he almost destroyed all of human civilization. Hell, he didn't love Jeremy past or despite those things, he loved him because of them. Because of those things and everything else that made Jeremy himself, he loved Jeremy. 

Even when the furry jokes made him doubt his own judgement. 

**Author's Note:**

> Pls comment and indulge my bullshit


End file.
